


Addiction

by the_madame21



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: Ayato loves two things: blood and sex. Especially so when they're put together.





	Addiction

“No! Ayato! STOP!!” She _screeched,_ running down the halls as fast as her legs would allow, slipping on the hardwood floor, nearly tumbling to the ground.

She would have, but Ayato caught her, falling on his back and she falling onto his stomach, the pair hitting the ground in a tangled heap. 

“Heh. Caught ya.” 

She squealed, struggling to get out of his grasp, succeeding only partially, since he yanked at her leg, making her fumble, and before she could struggle anymore, he climbed over her, pinning her down. 

“Ayato!” She pounded at his chest, “You’re heavy!” 

He flashed a grin, before attacking her mouth, forcing his tongue past her lips. She moaned into him, back arching slightly off the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her. He let out a moan of his own, grinding his hips into hers. “Hey,” he said, gasping for breath, “I won.” 

“Sort of.” She said. 

He growled.

She laughed, giving a roll of her eyes. “Well what do you want?” 

His grin widened, showing off his fangs, and she shrunk slightly in his hold. “No,” she shook her head, “I hate that position—”

He didn’t let her finish, just rolled them over again so that she was on top of him, hands sliding up her torso to lift up her shirt— _his_ shirt, technically—hooking his fingers around her panties and—

“ _Here?”_

“Where the fuck else—”

“We’re on the _floor—”_

“Shut up!” He pulled her closer to his mouth, “Sit on my face already.”

“Ayato—“

He licked her through her panties and her breath caught in her throat, her entire body stiffening. 

“Heh,” he smirked, drawing his tongue out again, “That’s a nice reaction.” 

He held her ass, bringing her even closer, pressing his lips against her panties in wet kisses, reveling in how her thighs were starting to clench. 

“My knees hurt—”

“Deal with it—”

“Ayato—”

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” 

He glanced up, and she averted her gaze, but all it took was that flushed look of her cheeks to keep him going. Catching his fangs on the lace fabric he tore it right down the middle, allowing his tongue to meet flesh. 

Her moan never fully reached his ears, since she bit her lip to keep quiet. “Ah—Ayato—”

He kept going, bringing a finger to rip the fabric further, allowing him better access, drawing her into his mouth and sucking softly on her clit. 

“Ay—“ her palm slapped the ground by his face, her other hand clenching around his hair as her hips bucked once, her body trembling above him. 

“Let it out,” he encouraged, giving her long, languid strokes with his tongue in between teasing suckles. “You like it like this, don’t you?” 

Her exhales were heavy, inhales labored. “I don’t—Ayato—”

He sucked on the edges of her lips, all silk and soft, letting his hands slide over her ass and onto her thighs, squeezing them over those stupid socks that covered most of her legs. She yelped in response, bucking her hips again, and Ayato smiled against her flesh, resisting the urge to _bite._

He kept teasing, pushing her to the point where she was riding his face in blind pleasure, to the point where he couldn’t _breathe_ , but that was exactly the sort of thing he loved most, especially when her thighs tightened around him, her entire body stiffening above him, her nails digging into his scalp as she came on his mouth. 

Ayato lapped it all up greedily, not stopping his motions until she rolled off of him, her back hitting the floor _hard._

He followed her though, still licking, and a trembled moan pushed past her lips, one hand tugging at the shirt to cover herself, the other to her mouth to stop the sounds. 

“S-Stop—I just—c-came—”

He loved that sound. The raspiness of her voice, how she couldn’t get in a solid breath. 

“Heh,” he licked some more, “Wanna feel even better?” 

“Ayato—”

She _screamed,_ which was an even better sound than before, and Ayato thought it was worth the wait to not bite until now, the supple flesh of her thighs providing him with the sweetly stained blood he craved.

He chuckled to himself, letting the blood run down her thighs and dribble down his chin, before he moved up to kiss her, staining her mouth too.

When they finally pulled away, she cocked her head at him, pouting slightly. “You ruined my socks.” 

“They’re fugly. And they cover up your legs.” 

“You liked the stockings!” 

“That was different,” Ayato was up against her neck now, licking the length of the veins he knew rested underneath the skin, “I like the way those sound when they rip…”

She giggled, biting her bottom lip. _“Hen-tai~”_

He growled, biting her but not taking any blood. “Don’t compare me to that guy!” 

She grabbed his face, as if pulling him in for a kiss, but stopping just before, her lips just brushing over his. _“Hentai.”_

With surprising force she pushed him off, using his shock as the distraction she needed to make another run for it, laughing and nearly slipping once more thanks to her bloodied socks. 

Her laughter stopped, though, when she got to their room successfully, without a single trace of him. She panted, leaning against the door and looking around. He was prone to showing up out of nowhere. 

“Ayato?” she called out, but there was no response. She opened the door, looking out into the hallway. She said his name again. 

“Behind you.”

She jumped,turning suddenly, but not finding anything. “Where?”

_“Baka,”_ came his voice, “I said _behind_ you.” 

She spun around again, and again nothing, other than Ayato’s laughter.

“You look stupid, spinning around like that.” 

“Well where are you!” 

Hands suddenly blocked her view, fangs nipping the shell of her ear. 

_“Behind.”_

He spun her around a final time, sealing his lips with hers. She tugged on his bottom lip, nibbling when he pulled away. “You scared me.” 

“Then don’t run away.” 

“You’re _supposed_ to chase me.” 

“Yeah?” he walked as he held her, forcing her to walked backwards, “And what happens when I catch you?” 

The back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, and she stumbled, falling onto the mattress. Ayato didn’t stop, though, climbing over her with ease. 

“Answer me.” 

She looked away, folding up her legs, feeling her chest clench. “Then Ayato-sama wins.” 

That was all it took, the addition of _sama_ to his name, for him to claim her, biting down on her neck and sucking blood while he pulled off the socks, so he could finally get a good look of her legs. In a moment her shirt was lifted, all the way up, Ayato grazing his fingers over every single bit of skin, stopping only to suckle her breasts. 

“You really are a chichinashi.” 

“Don’t say that while you’re—” she moaned, clenching her legs around his, “I’m not—”

“So small,” he teased, taking them into his hands and squeezing softly, “It’s almost cute.” 

“Ayato—”

“Heh, gonna cum from your tits again?” 

She smacked him upside the head. He didn’t take kindly to that, though, letting out a sharp growl before biting down right in the middle of her chest. 

She screamed, her legs kicking beneath him, but he’d pinned her down well enough, drinking to his heart’s content from his favorite spot. 

“Sweet…” 

She glared at him when he pulled away, avoiding his kiss. “You know I hate when you—”

Her speech was cut short in a sort of garble, Ayato brushing his fingers over her entrance. 

“When I what?” he cocked his head, continuing to touch her. “You look like you’re feeling good.” 

“S-Stop—”

“Heh,” he laughed at that, sucking on her chest some more, licking the skin there and sliding his fingers into her wetness, “When you say it like that,” he curled his fingers expertly, and she reacted nicely, body jerking as she tried to bite back a moan, “It just gets me going, you know.” 

“Ayato—”

“Not enough?” He asked innocently, curling them again, laughing into her neck and repeating the motion, pressing up against her walls in a way that made her body involuntarily seek more. 

He licked his lips. 

His boxers were off in a matter of moments, his heat throbbing when it met her soaked lips. 

“Fuck—”

“Ayato—”

“Heh, that’s a good look, Chichinashi,” he continued rubbing, “Beg for it.” 

“Please, Ayato, give me—”

“Give you what—”

“You—”

He grinned, “What part of me?” 

She gripped at the sheets over her head, looking away, “Just—”

“Nee,” he grabbed her chin, making her look at him, “Who’s making you feel good?” 

“You are,” her breath trembled. 

He grinned, slowing the roll of his hips, “Say my name.” 

“Ayato—”

“Again—”

“Ay—”

She never got to finish, the sound silenced in her throat as Ayato pushed into her heat with the kind of force that only came from desperation. 

She clung to him, arms around his neck while his palms were on either side of her face, Ayato gripping the sheets with every low groan he gave. 

It was amazing, Ayato thought, how much her small body jolted with each thrust, the goosebumps that lined her arms, how tightly she held onto him, as if he were her everything, as if he were the only one…

“Ore-sama will take care of you…” He tried to kiss her neck, but it came out as more of a bite, littering them all over her fair skin, dragging his fangs down her aroused flesh. 

Her hands slipped down to his face, bringing him to meet her, kissing him in a way that forced him to swallow her moans. She was tight and wet around him, wrapping her legs around his thighs in a way that revealed her need, her breasts brushing up against his chest. 

He reveled in the way their bodies sounded when they met, sloppy and sticky with sweat, their scents mixing in what could only be described as complete and utter _sin._

_“Hear that?”_ He gave her harsh pounds, as if to emphasize the fact, and she laughed, which was almost better than her screams, those fragile hands bringing his lips to hers again, her teeth clinging to his bottom lip. 

“Sounds like us.” 

He turned his head, his mouth meeting her fingers that had been on his cheeks, pulling them in and sucking on them, before biting down and taking more blood. He let it drip down her arm, watching the way the blood jumped with each thrust, letting her scent and moans fill his head to the point of drowning.

That is, until her nails hooked around his skin, scraping down his back in jagged motions. 

“There, please—”

“You’re really feeling it, aren’t you?” 

“Ayato—” Her nails dug deeper, and he groaned, tossing his head back. “Fuck,” he breathed, “I love when you tighten up like that—”

“Don’t stop—”

“Like I would—”

“Please, please,” she begged, scratching all down his back, “Ayato I’m—”

“Go on,” he smirked, keeping his pace, “Cum for Ore-sama.” 

Her legs tightened around his waist, a scream making her head toss back and her body bend in a beautiful arch, her breasts looking more than just appetizing, so he stole a bite, only making her break again, and with her walls pulsing and squeezing like that it was enough to make him give too, filling her to the absolute brim with his seed. 

He fell on top of her, despite the protests that she couldn’t breathe, rolling off at his own leisure and then spooning her so that he could take blood from her shoulder. 

Happily sucking her shoulder, he savored how her body stiffened and relaxed, according to his bites. 

“Do vampires get fat?” She asked. It came out of nowhere, and in a whisper, no less, so Ayato didn’t pay it much mind, reaching around to cup her breast, and drink some more. 

“Some do.” 

It was quiet for a bit, as though she were thinking, her voice even quieter than before when she finally did speak again.

“You definitely are.”

“Hahh??” 

She laughed at that, the sound muffled by the pillow into soft giggles that seemed to end too abruptly

“Oy! Don’t think you can insult me and not get punished! Oy! Chichinashi!” 

He turned her over, finding her to be fast asleep. He kept forgetting blood loss didn’t pair well with physical exhaustion. 

But he hadn’t taken that much. Not anywhere near her breaking point, anyway. 

He poked her cheek, but she didn’t stir. 

He pouted, nuzzling against her neck and hooking his fangs against the skin without taking any blood. 

When she woke up, he thought, he’d have to punish her for falling asleep before him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so like I don’t think anyone understands how much I legitimately love Ayato. And it’s probably because the only thing I’ve ever written for him was in the Bitten series. But Ayato is way up there. And I’ve had this idea in my head for like so fucking long. Actually, when I wrote Shin’s Beast, that was actually supposed to be an Ayato oneshot but Shin feels ended up winning lol. And so I’ve just been stuck with this idea and nothing to show for it. But I finally got it haha. Also, I know he calls her Chichinashi but this isn’t Yui. I just feel like it’d be way too fucking out of character for Yui but if you wanna picture it as her then go ahead I guess. Enjoy!


End file.
